


Il carillon verde

by Bluemask



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: C'è Rory che non riesce a dormire e c'è il Dottore che non dorme mai, ma in compenso stringe un carillon.E c'è qualcos'altro, qualcosa che dipende da una coincidenza, dal destino o forse dal caso, chi lo sa.“È già mattino? Accidenti, è proprio vero che il tempo passa più in fretta quando cerchi di far funzionare un carillon vecchio di novecentonovantadue anni.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non so che cosa sia, non so se mi interessa saperlo -- in ogni caso, buona lettura!

Non ha idea del perché sia sveglio.   
Amy è ancora placidamente addormentata accanto a sé, con i lunghi capelli rossi a solleticarle il viso e il respiro regolare. La osserva ancora per un attimo, prima di ricordarsi che – ehi – è leggermente inquietante fissare una persona in questo modo. Quindi, si alza.   
Semplicemente.   
Non si rigira su se stesso, non accende la lampada attaccata alla parete per leggere un libro pescato dalla biblioteca del Tardis, non fissa il soffitto.   
Si alza ed esce dalla camera da letto, come se fosse normale girovagare per il Tardis di notte. Perché lo sta facendo?   
È forse sonnambulo?   
(Si pizzica un braccio, soffoca un mugolio di dolore – e, no, non lo è.)   
È piuttosto sicuro di sentire dei rumori sospetti e una voce familiare provenire da qualche parte, perciò decide che la sua prossima meta nella vita sarà quel qualche parte. (Davvero un grande obiettivo, Rory, complimenti.)   
Ogni cosa accade per una ragione ben precisa, di questo è piuttosto sicuro.   
Non è sicuro, però, del perché si trovi con addosso i pantaloni del pigiama, una maglia spiegazzata e dei calzini che hanno visto tempi migliori, al centro di controllo del Tardis.   
E non è sicuro del perché il Dottore sia lì, la solita camicia e le solite bretelle e il solito paio di pantaloni e il solito cravattino – ed è scalzo, già. E ha uno strano aggeggio in mano.   
Se fosse giorno e, soprattutto, se il Dottore non fosse, beh, il Dottore, Rory ne sarebbe sorpreso.   
Ma, non lo è.   
“Rory Pond!” Lo accoglie allegramente l’uomo, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi per guardarlo – Rory biascica piano un “Williams” che viene totalmente ignorato – prima di interrompere ciò che sta facendo (cercare di girare una piccola manovella arrugginita che sembra proprio non avere nessuna intenzione di muoversi) e scoccargli un’occhiata accigliata. “È già mattino? Accidenti, è proprio vero che il tempo passa più in fretta quando cerchi di far funzionare un carillon vecchio di novecentonovantadue anni.”   
“Notte” si limita a borbottare il ragazzo, cercando – inutilmente – di smorzare il suo entusiasmo. “Non riuscivo a dormire… Che diavolo stai facendo?”   
Il Dottore rimane seduto a gambe incrociate con le spalle contro la consolle; tiene un marchingegno verde in mano, l’aspetto troppo fragile per esistere ancora. Guarda dal basso il suo interlocutore e gli sorride. Quel sorriso un po’ misterioso, non del tutto vero, quello di un bambino che sta nascondendo qualcosa dietro la schiena.   
“Che brutta cera, Pond” commenta, inclinando appena la testa da un lato.   
Un sospiro. “Williams.”   
“Ti preparerei un caffè, ma come vedi sono impegnato. Non startene lì in piedi a non fare nulla, su!”   
Rory, a volte, vorrebbe davvero lanciargli qualcosa addosso. Davvero davvero, con tutto se stesso. O almeno vorrebbe essere capace di guardarlo male e ammutolirlo con una semplice occhiataccia, di quelle che alla sua ragazza riescono così bene.   
Questa è una di quelle volte.   
Eppure, si limita a lasciarsi cadere seduto accanto a lui. Sorride, addirittura. Si stupisce da solo per l’effetto che il Dottore gli fa ogni volta.   
“Non dormi nemmeno tu, eh?”  
Il Signore del Tempo gli sorride, interrompendo nuovamente i propri sforzi (apparentemente inutili) per rivolgergli uno sguardo eloquente. “Oh, Rory” inarca le sopracciglia, sembra sorpreso. E anche stanco – non gli era mai sembrato così stanco. Dovrebbe davvero dormire.   
“Dai, provo io” si offre, stringendosi nelle spalle. Prende il carillon verde dalle sue mani, sottraendolo a quelle dita lunghe, rigirandoselo nelle proprie. Appoggia una spalla contro la sua per stare più comodo, perdendosi per un po’ ad osservare la superficie dell’oggetto. È liscia, ha un aspetto ben curato, nonostante gli anni passati visibilmente; è decorata con delle scritte dorate, in una lingua arcana che non riesce a tradurre nemmeno con l’aiuto del Tardis – forse quei segni non sono nemmeno delle parole, solo dei disegni affascinanti. “È molto bello” mormora, sovrappensiero, tentando di girare la manopola. Ovviamente non ci riesce.   
“Lo so” il Dottore posa la testa accanto a quella di Rory, sulla consolle. I suoi capelli gli pizzicano una tempia, ma non è così fastidioso. “Ci sono affezionato. Mi ricorda…” si interrompe, come se fosse insicuro di come continuare.  
Rory abbassa gli occhi verso di lui e torna a sorridergli, tranquillo. “Casa?”   
Il Dottore li alza, gli occhi. “Casa” conferma, quasi serio. Poi solleva un dito e lo preme contro il naso del ragazzo. Rory si mette a ridere, per nessun motivo in particolare. La sua faccia risulta piuttosto buffa da quell’angolazione, effettivamente. La fronte sembra ancora più grande.   
“Allora è importante, dobbiamo ripararlo” decide, risoluto. Stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti e si concentra, nonostante i rimasugli di sonno ancora addosso. Dopo aver studiato la situazione per un po’ di tempo, capisce che l’obiettivo prefissato è più lontano del previsto.   
“Ti stai arrendendo?” si interessa il Dottore, più incuriosito che altro. Non ha fatto altro che fissarlo per tutto il tempo, divertito e intenerito dalla sua volontà di aiutarlo.   
Rory arrossisce, dispiaciuto.   
Il Dottore si alza in piedi e si stiracchia, facendo schioccare le vertebre della schiena. Una bretella rossa gli è scivolata lungo un braccio, ma non sembra che se ne sia accorto. La situazione ora si è avvertita: Rory è seduto per terra e stringe il carillon, il Dottore lo sta osservando dall’alto. Ha quel suo sorriso misterioso ancora stampato sulle labbra. Si staglia in controluce, i colori del Tardis gli deformano dolcemente i contorni del corpo.   
“Sei stato gentile, Rory Pond” si piega sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi in avanti per riprendersi il carillon verde.   
Forse è una coincidenza, forse il destino si è infiltrato tra le pareti impenetrabili del Tardis, forse è solo un caso. Forse è solo Rory che sta per alzarsi per ridargli il carillon verde, forse è solo il Dottore che si avvicina per riprenderlo. Forse le loro dita si incastrano per nessun motivo apparente, lasciando cadere il carillon verde sulle gambe di Rory. E le loro labbra? Forse si sono toccate per sbaglio.   
Forse il Dottore lo ha fatto di proposito, invece, forse è solo uno dei suoi strambi modi per ringraziarlo – non è la prima volta che lo fa in questo modo.  
Forse Rory non capirà mai perché sia successo, ma il suo cuore trema e le sue mani pure e si sente ancora stordito, ma non è per il sonno.   
“Buonanotte, Rory Pond” lo saluta il Dottore, senza smettere di sorridere e senza nemmeno guardarlo, lasciandosi ingoiare dal Tardis mentre giocherella con il carillon verde.   
Rory si passa una mano tra i capelli. Sospira.   
“Williams.”  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
